1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing video content using a trusted network key for sharing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems have become commonplace in recent years. DBS systems have been designed to assure that only paying subscribers receive program materials transmitted by service providers. Among such systems are those which use a conditional access module (typically in the form of a smartcard) that can be removably inserted into the receiver.
One of the current disadvantages of existing DBS receivers is that every television requires a separate integrated receiver/decoder (IRD) in order to receive unique programming. Moreover, each IRD requires a tuner and conditional access module in order to receive and decrypt the programming. In addition, each of the IRDs require a separate disk drive in order to provide digital video record (DVR) capabilities. All of these components drive up the cost of the IRDs.
Currently, there is no method of securely sharing content between connected IRDs, such as a host IRD connected to authorized client IRDs. One of the key reasons is that the prior art provides no method for the service provider to know of and selectively enable the authorized client IRDs. As a result, service providers have no method of preventing widespread, and possible unauthorized, distribution of their program materials if several IRDs are networked together.
The present invention describes a network architecture that includes a central or host IRD and one or more lightweight secondary or client IRDs coupled thereto. The present invention also describes a method of securely passing program materials between the host and client IRDs in the network and a method for the host IRD to know which other client IRDs are allowed on the network using a host-client relationship.
Since these client IRDs are known and trusted by the host IRD, the host IRD can transmit program materials to the client IRDs. This means that the client IRDs would not require a tuner, conditional access module, or disk drive, since the host IRD is responsible for the reception and storage of the program materials, and the conditional access module associated with the host IRD is responsible for the reception of media encryption keys for program decryption by host and client IRDs. This allows distribution of the program materials throughout a household or other location at a significantly reduced cost as compared to other schemes, which require full IRDs for each individual subscriber.